Freedom Rebels
by BlazinJoseph01
Summary: After the freedom fighters were victorious in another Eggman defeat he creates a plan he only told his grandmasters that he will ask the empire to take all the freedom fighters out with him and its up to the rebels to warn them and help them win the fight before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

It was another beautiful day in Mobius and today it seemed to be another peaceful and quiet day but at the Eggman base the big boy never knows when to quit as he is planing to take his biggest enemies out which are the freedom fighters squad. "Almost  
/done planing my latest doomsday device this should control all of Mobius to be loyal to me and deserved victory will go to me at long last." He said in excitement. "Snively did you check the calculations for the blast lazier and you have it on all  
/known freedom fighter location?" He said hoping for a positive answer. "Yes sir but according to sources it seems like the knothole freedom fighters are coming this way!" He said with a nervous glance. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDDING ME! HURRY UP AND GET IT  
/SET

DAMMIT BECAUSE I'M NOT LOSING TO THOSE THORNS AGAIN!" He said as he yelled in frustration and almost gave his nephew a heart attack. "Yes sir!" He said it very calm and threatened. Out side of the base a blue hedgehog is making his way to the main  
/base.

Few seconds later he makes his way to the door and waited for his teammates. Then came a female squirrel, a two tailed male fox, a pink female hedgehog with her hammer in place, a male coyote in a French solider's uniform with his sword

ready, a female rabbit with a roboticized arm and legs and is wearing a southern like hat, and atall male walrus. "Ok everybody ready!" The blue hedgehog said to his teammates and they said yes. He was hen busted the door open with a spin dash and  
/Eggman

/was not pleased. "Not surprised to see you and your meddling freinds here again RODENT!"He said as he pressed a control button."But sadly you are too late." He said in an evil laughter. "Laughing in 1 minute." Said the system. "WAIT WHAT!" Eggman  
/said not paying attention to the intruders. "Everyone split up." Said the Squirrel with a handheld device. "NICOLE! Can you see if the weapon has a weakness? She said in a hurry. "Yes Sally I found it only needs to broken by something strong." It  
said

/with

Sally pleased. "Ok thanks." She said. "45 seconds left." Said the system. "ROBOTS ATTACK!" Said Eggman in frustration again. Sally the spoke a plan to her team starting with the blue hedgehog. "Sonic focus on trying to damage the machine." She said  
/and

then spoke to the other hedgehog and the fox. "Amy and Tails you attack the robots on one side ok." She said then Spock to the Rabbit, Coyote, and Walrus."Bunnie, Antoine,and Rotor you three attack the other side while I help Amy and Tails on the

/other side." She said and went to where Amy and Tails are. "30 seconds left." Said the system. Eggman was the trying to start the beam at more fast approach typing each button as fast as he can but its no use as it kept counting down."15 seconds."  
/Said

the system. "Hey Robuttnik!" Said Sonic as he was behind Eggman. As he turned around Sonic punched him in the face and took off the hit was so hard it broke the ceiling. Sonic started to spin dash on the machine. He wasunaware of the seconds that

/are left but it did not matter as the deed was finished. The robots were switched off and the group started celebrating. "Good job everybody but how about we do this back at the base?" Said Sally in little concern but her team agreed. Meanwhile after  
/Eggman fell into a lake he knew he had enough as his two robots Orbot and Cubot found him in minutes but Eggman was very depressed as he did not say a word on the way back to his base. "Sir you sure you are ok?" Cubot asked but no answer. "Well I  
/guess

/he I lost his voice or something." Said Orbot with a stupid exclamation. The two of them talked during most of the trip much to Eggman's annoyance as he was about to scream his lungs off but then stepped on some sort of flier. He looked at and

he sees its a flier from the Galactic Empire. As he quietly read it an idea turned on in his head."That's it I know exactly what to do but I need to speak about it first." He said as turned to his annoying robots. "Orbot and Cubot can you contact

/the grandmasters for me because now I have an idea that can work." He said as did what they where told and continued walking to the main base.


	2. The plan

It had been a long day for all of the mobians in the planet earth ofmobius but for the freedom fighters in knothole village it seems their celebration had just began. They were busy having dinner with each other and toasting another victory

from the Eggman empire. "So Eggman did not really seem to be up to the challenge by us once again he was again to easy to defeat." Said Sonic as the others laughed. "I still need to learn how to fight ze fear but I hope zat can be in ze near future."  
/Said Antoine in his best French accent. "What matters now we might have out smarted the doctor even further and he might soon run out of ideas to beat us." Said Rotor as he excusedhimself to use the bathroom." We'll we mates have a point on

what

mah plan the next time we verse him but he'll never stop thinking outside of the box." Said Bunnie as she kissed her husband Antoine on the cheek leaving him speechless. Sonic then looked at Sally who is busy with her handheld device doing research  
/as

he tried to blend in. "Hey Sal do you mind joining us." The hedgehog asked her. "Yes Sonic but I'm a little busy at this point." She answered. "What are even researching?" Sonic asked her. "I'm doing some searching on Eggman's power plants if you

don't

mind but I might need more time to search because NICOLE claimed their might be a grandmaster meeting in a few minutes so I will spectate the meeting with the hidden spy cam." She said. However Sonic is very curious but asked anyways. "How did you

/get a spy cam in the main room Sal?" He said. "It's a long story how about keep the group company while I watch the meeting She said as she walked into another room closed the blinds and locked the door. "NICOLE can you go on the spy cam at the meeting  
/please?" She said as she accepted and went to the main room were the grandmasters are waiting for Eggman to arrive. All masters were about to be in there seats until an unknown walked in a grandmaster uniform. It was a human male who is about

5'9 tall, was very pale, with brown long hair, and wearing a green and yellowball cap. He just walked in quietly and took a seat until Eggman arrived shortly. "Greetings all my beloved workers. I'm sorry to call all of you in this soon but I have  
an important

/message

to tell you all." He said exited. "Oh boy what is this surprise you really want to share with use." Said a male cobra wearing black. It was Mordred Hood. "Well mister Hood I'm have a plan to be in an alliance with the one and only galactic empire."  
/He

said putting all his followers in shock and terror. "ARE YOU FREAKEN CRAZY! THE EMPIRE IS THE DANGEROUS MILITARY FORCE IN ALL OF THE GALAXY. YOU GIVE USE ALL THESE ROBOTIC PARTS AND PROMISED USE ALL GREATNESS. BUT HERE YOU ARE AGAIN THROWING US UNDER  
/THE BUS." Said a male wolf wearing blue and red with his arms and legs clearly roboticized. It was Drago wolf. "Yes don't you mean the ones that explode if you try to make a difference on me."The doctor said leaving Drago afraid. "Now sit back down  
/and SHUT UP!" He shouted at him and the helpless wolf did what he was told. "Now all of you including Lien-da listen very closely." He said to all of his followers still in shock. "For these past years we have been ashamed and beaten by the little  
/rodent

and his filthy band of rebels all across the world and now I finally have a way to finally beat them all without failing to do so and I fully believe this is the only option we have left now any questions?" He said and asked. Then a male rabbit dressed  
/western like with a robotized arm fully shown with long hair rosed his hand. It was Beauregard Rabbot Bunnie's long lost uncle."Yes Mr Beau?" The doctor asked. "We'll master we don't really know ah empire tat we'll and do you'll thick

et ah be a'll great idea to think about this my lord?" He asked. "Well let me tell you one thing."He said and continued. "I have already thought about this and I decided I have no other option we are asking the empire to join use,work together,

/and end these bands of rats once and for all weather you all like it or not!" He said to everyone and saw the new grandmaster. "Well would you look here I see we have a new allie over there?" The doctor said as the grandmasters turned and saw him  
/especially

Lien-da the echidna eggman's main assistant. "What's your name son?" Eggman asked the nervous young grandmaster. "My name is Mikey." He said. "Welcome to the clan Mikey. Now it is time you all got back to work because this meeting is over." He said  
/as

all of started to get up. " By tomorrow all of you will get a new order to run your assigned territories and how we should help the empire take over this planet now all of good night." He said as thegrandmasters made their exits. Meanwhile back

/at knothole Sally watched the entire meeting on NICOLES hand held device as the meeting ended she did not know what to do. As she got up the floor started to shake as she thinks a ship is now coming by which causes her to panic more as she got up  
/picked

up the hand held device and ran out of the room.


	3. Forming an alliance

Sally thought her day was over when she watched the meeting but however she knows how serious a freedom fighter can be and now her freinds and allies are in danger once again. "Sal what is the issue here?"Sonic asked. "Well we are problebly

under attack by the empire." She said. "Wait the Eggmanempire?" Said Tails. "No them and the glactic. Said Sallyas her teammates where shocked. "Wait Eggman plans to form an alliance with an outsider now that is messed up." Said Rotor in discuss.  
/"Well we need to take them out then Sal because I'm ready." Said Sonic as Sally put her hand on her shoulder. "Sonic no we have no idea what we are walking through." Said Sally but Sonic did not listen as he dashed his way out of the village and forest.  
/Sally sighed and she and the others then tried to fallow him. "What are we going to do?" Tails asked. "Well I don't know what we will do but we need to acted fast." Said Sally. "I thought we're done for ah day Sally-girl." Said Bunnie. "We all thought  
/of the same thing Bunnie but Sally has a point." Rotor told her. "I'm scared to go out zer to see what iz going on." Antoine saidgoing into the conversation. "Guys Sonic needs us save the conversations for later and we need to get out of the  
woods."

Sally said as the freedom fighters made their way out of the forest but they saw no ships in the sky. "Uh were are the ships?" Amy asked as she was curious. "That is my same question Amy and this makes no sense how can ships cause the town to shake  
since

we see know ships anywhere?" Sonic said and asked. As the rest of group agreed with him. Then an unknown ship spotted them as the all got their weapons ready but Sally notice that the ship is landing. "Guys just wait a minute." She said to her band  
as

the ship landed on the ground as the freedom fighters were facing the back of the ship and then the back door started to open. "Oui I'm very concerned." Said Antoine in fear. "Save it Ant!" Sonic told him and started to have his mouth shut. The door  
finally

opened and the freedom fighters stayed frozen to who is coming out. What came out of the ship a young malewearing orange, has shaved black hair, a young female wearing armor with paint,purple and white hair, a young adult with brown hair that

has a tiny ponytail,beard, and something over his eyes, a green female person wearing orange and white, a purple alien wearing orange and red, and finally a tiny robot. "Who are you people?" Sally asked them. "What matters to you!" Seid the purple  
/alien as he aimed his weapon at them. "Zeb stop it we barely know these creatures we don't want to scare them off." Said the green alien and he obeyed. "Sorry our friend is just frazzled." Said the young man as he introduced himself and his team."My  
/name is Ezra and this is my team." He said and continued as he introduced the young man, thegreen person, the young teen female, the purple alien, and the robot."This is my master Kanan, our piolt Hera, that girl in armoris Sabine, the

big guy is Zeb, and finally the tiny robot is chopper." He said as chopper made some short of wave. "I'm Sonic and I'm fast on my two feet and these are my Friends Tails, Sally, Amy, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antoine." Said Sonic as he introduced himself  
and

his friends. "It's great to meet you Sonic but we are because we want to warn you all about the empires plan and be prepared for it." Said Ezra. "Wesort of already know about the plan." Said Sally. "Well that's good but what matters is that  
all of

you and your allies need to work together with the rebellion to stand up to the plan." Said Kanan and continued. "How many allies do you have?" He asked them. "Wellthe planet Mobius is a big planet so they are many freedom fighter groups such

as the Chaotix, the merchians, the downundas, the arctics, and pretty much more around this planet." Said Sally. "So you are the only group that knows about the latest plan?" Sabine asked as the the knothole freedom fighters nodded their heads. "So  
what

does this mean." Tails asked. "It means we need to start our plan ahead of time before they take our your freinds and down not knowing what is really happening." Ezra to him. "So I think you people need to hide your ship in the forest because I think  
/the empire will see your ship when they enter mobius and our base is hidden in the forest." Sally said to them. "Well we still barely know these people or whatever you callyour selves you might be walking into a trap." Zeb said with suspicion. "Well  
we

are the good guys and we have been fighting evil for a very long timeso we all can be trust worthy." Said Sonic. "Yeah Zeb can you just give them a chance?" Ezra asked him. "Ok fine."Zeb answered. "Ok let's go then." SaidSally.


	4. Plan of warning and Plan of attack

Shortly after their alience the freedom fighters and rebels went to the knothole base to start their planning to warn and encourage the freedom fighter allies to help fight with them against the two opposing empires. It is also nighttime in knothole  
/village as all of the villagers were asleep so they made sure the main door was locked and all blinds were closed on the windows and Sally started charging NICOLE's handheld device and got the map of all of Mobius out and put it on the main table.  
/"Oh Karablast."

Said Zeb as he looked at the map. "Yep so this how the entire world looks on paper." Said Sally. "Their are somany different regions around the world." Said Ezra in surprise. "Yeah we had to make allies in order to take a stand against Eggman

and his forces and it had worked out very well as planned." Said Sonic. "This will like be a forever task to accomplish and we won't have enough time to go warn andsave them all we need another plan." Said Sabine. "I'm with her aunt Sally we need

/come up with another plan to save our allies." Said Tails. "This is to concerning for use Sally-girl Idont this much plans I mind." Bunnie told her. "Their just only one main option and solution we can count on then is we need to all split up in

pairs."

/Said Sally as everyone frozeas then they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Said Sonic as he took a peak and saw a red echidna at the door it was Knuckles and so Sonic decided to open the door. "Hey Knuckles." He said to him. "Hey Sonic

/just who I wanted to see." He told him. "Yeah well Knucklehead now is really not the time to get into this." Sonic said in concern. "And why the hell is that then Sonic! Said Knuckles in frustration. "Well then hear me out planet of Mobius is

at possible risk the Eggman is teaming up with the galactic empire." Sonic said as Knuckles face went in concern. "Ok screw it because I'm ready to learn about our plans we have so far." Knuckles said as he forced his way past Sonic and into

the base. As he made his entrance he did seemed a bit puzzled as he stare suspiciously at the ghostcrew. "Who are these people and what is that thing?" Knuckles ask as he accidentally angered Zeb who went full on aggressive with him. "Well

my question iswhat is it with you and your little petty attitude red?" Zeb asked Knucklesaggressively. Before this confrontation got heated up Sally broke up the fight. "Guys now is not the time for who has the biggest ego contest what

matters is we need to find a way to warn are allies and probably all of Mobius that two empires are gonna try to take us out and you fighting dispite not really knowing each other well is not helping." Sally said as the two of them stop do quiet.

"By

the way Kanan, Ezra, Hera, Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper this is our friend Knuckles." Sonic said introducing him to the crew. "So now back to the planes." Sally said as they continue to think plans andstrategies. "So just in case so you guys have

an allie undercover as a loyal grandmaster for Eggman?" Asked Rotor who wanted to jump in. "Well yes we do right now one of our bravest solider Mikey is actually undercover and has been for should I say at least two weeks prior to the today's meeting."  
/Said Hera answering Rotors

/question. "Ok now who is going to go with whom then?" Said Sally fully understanding the plan. "I will go with Sabine." Said Amy. "Sounds like a deal." Sabine said to Amy. "Ah we'll go with Antoine." Said Bunnie. "Oui my Bunnie." Said Antoine happy  
/with

her decision. "I will go with you Sally." Said Kanan. Sure thing." Sally said to him. "Rotor and I will go with Hera and Chopper." Said Tails. "Sounds good." Said Hera. "I will go with Ezra." Said Sonic. "Ok then Sonic. So Zeb it seems you will pair up  
/up

with Knuckles." Said Ezra as the two of them cused. "So we move out tomorrow morningand warn the village about what is going on." Sally said as then it was lights out for night. Meanwhile back at the main dark egg base Eggman along with Lien-da

/seem to bewaiting to speak to someone. "Are you sure this is a good idea my lord?" She asked him. "Well Lien-da this is a perfect opportunity to take control all of Mobius in our hands and this is the time that I can't loose." He said and continued.  
/"This is a new start for my empire and this time it will be stronger and unstoppable and nobody else will have a chanc at this." He said as the door opened. A male figure that was blue with red eyes in an imperial uniform with two solider's in white  
/entered

the main room. "You must be the doctor that called us." He said with Eggman very pleased. "Yes you came to the right place at the right time." Eggman said to him. "My name is Grand Admiral Thrawn and I'm a high ranked official of the empire." He said  
/introducing himself. "I'm Dr Robotnik or you can call me Dr Eggman and this is my assistant Lien-da." Eggman said as introduced him and her assistant. "Ok now let's get started." He said as he sat down. "Now listen doctor I know how excited you are  
/for

this alience but it's not going to be easy because some our enemies of our own are now on this planet." He said as Eggman's smile faded. "WHAT WHO?" He said in frustration. "They are a rebellion group from the planet Lothal and for the past couple  
/

years they earned our ire on multiple occasions and since we can both join an alliance they I promise we can end both our pain and miseries." He told as Eggman is thinking of this as some sort of deal. "Sounds great then so when do you want to get  
/started?"

Eggman asked him. "Well doctor I have something useful to make this work but I will need your little assistant right their to try it." He to Eggman as Lien-da turned her head to the official in concerne. "Wait what?" She asked as he pulled some sort  
/of

tranquilizer gun out pointing it at. "Do you mind coming to a close range sweetie? He asked her. "Nah I'm good." She said about to leave but when she looked at Eggman he gave her some sort of glare and the two troopers aimed their weapons at her .  
/So

sherealized she had no choice. "Fine I will do it." She said uninterested. "We'll miss can you turn around so I can do it at the back of your neck please?" He said as the female echidna accepted and turned. Admiral went close to the back her and

/injected her as she passed out after the injection was complete. "What did you do to her?" Eggman asked Admiral. "You will see." He said to him as Lien-da got up as she opened her eyes they were glowing red. "I'm under you control master." She said  
/to

Admiral. "You see doctor with this weapon your assistant is under my command now and if you want to form an alliance, a plan to take over this planet, and control on your enemies I will need your followers injected for this to work or I will have

mytwo

storm trooper freinds kill you and I will have all of Mobius taken over by the galactic empire." He said as Eggman is now getting scared. "What's it going to be doctor?" Admiral asked with the troopers pointing their blaster at him as Eggman thinks  
/of

his decision in concern.


	5. Empires Play

It was early in the morning and Ezra got as he felt hot and sweaty as just had a long vision of what the two opposing empires are up to and is very worried about Mikey and what he is going through. Mikey is calm, tough, and nice to be with but he is worried  
/about being under the empires command and possibly attack him and his fellow rebel teammates. So he got up and got change in his usual clothing and sat at the main table waiting for his teammates and new alliesto be up. As Ezra waited for everyone  
/else he started to have another vision but this time it takes place at Eggman's main base. At the main base all grandmasters are taking place for a another meeting as they all felt something is wrong. "I'm not very optimistic this time about this  
/meeting

this does not feel very good." Said Bill the platypus who is also a freedom fighter that is undercover. "Yes I agree we should not be here." Said the Foreman. "Guys you just need to calm down is probably the same boring meeting as the other ones."  
/Saidthe

Bride of the Conquering Storm who seems to be the only one very optimistic. "You know what how about we will see what happens if the doctor wanted use to be in a trap the we would be totally roboticized." Said Grand Battle Kukku who decidedto agree  
/with storms statement. "Well what can I say two of our members are not even in their seats yet." Said Hugo Brass trying to blend in as he was right as new comer Mikey and Lien-da were not even hear yet. "Yeah the doctor just gets mad at everything  
/even

if something was not our fault and he makes me piss my pants." Mordred Hood said depressed. "That's disgusting by all means." Said Razorclaw making the Cobra more uncomfortable. Well dudes on any regular occasion the doctor never likes to admit he's  
/wrong

after he lost and it seems he's now planing to go all in. Said Deisel and they thought his statement made sense. "Well what matters is we'll see if the doctor succeeds or ah not and than we'll have ah opinions." Said Beauregard exposing his allies.  
/"Like

I said we should all wait till this meeting starts and we will see what the doctor has in mind and then his plan will go in play. Said the Bride. Then after moments of silence the grandmasters heard sudden lock on the main door of the main room.

/"Uhhh did that door just lock itself?" Said Akhlut as Drago started sensing something. The Grandmasters wondered what was he doing a the wolf got off his seat and senseduntil his senses went to anair conditioner in the room. "We got a

get of here asap!" He said in concern as first they did not know what Drago was talking about until they saw green smoke coming out each air vent. "OH MY STARS! IT IS A TRAP!" Said Beauregard in panic as he and the other grandmasters joined Drago

to open

the door. "We are gonna die!" Said The Foreman in panic. "I'm trying to open the door it's no use I need more assistance!" Said Drago trying desperately to open the main door as smoke was filling up the room fast. "GUYS NO!" Said Akhlut as the helpless  
/robotized whale tried to think of what to do as he looked up he saw a huge claw coming right to him. "OH NO! OH NO!" He said as the claw grabbed him picked him up as he tries to call for help. Out side of the mainroom while the grandmasters were  
/calling for help as smoke was almost taking up the whole room Eggman, along with Lien-da, and Admiral stood on the other hearing their screms and suffering. "Your Killing them!" Eggman told him. "No doctor I'm passing them out so it is much

easier to

put them in my command." He told him. "Yeah you are putting them under your control!" He said to the general. "You need to listen to the master." Said Lien-da in Admirals control. "You know doctor I was also thinking that your followers could use

some

/new uniforms as well." he said while looking at Lien-da. "No!" He said to him. "BOYS!" Said Admiral giving orders to his troops pointing their weapons at the doctor. "Fine." The doctor said depressed. "Good." Admiral said as he saw a boy investing  
/them.

"Gaurds get that boy!" He giving histroopers ordersas the boy ran and the troopers went after him. "Do you know him!" Admiral asked the Doctor. "Yes he ismy newest grandmaster." He said. "So you had a rebel spy on your team and you

did not know about it."Admiral asked as Eggman gulped his throat as Ezra's vision ended as he he now knew Mikey in in danger and the empire attempting to takefull control of the planet. He needs to think of something and fast.


	6. The trails begin pt 1

Ezra had no idea on what to do after having that horrible vision in hishead and hopes that Mikey is ok he decided to take little walk around the village and look around. The village is however quite as Sally warned the villagers of what was coming  
/and went in hiding. He salon hoped this was all in his mind as usual but he just can't get away from and the decided to go back to the hut once he arrived everybody was set and ready to go on their plan. "Gee kid where have you been?" Zeb asked him  
/sarcastically.

"I was just taking a morning walk." He said to them. "Well welcome back since you were gone we all got ready to go and according to NICOLE all the villagers are goning to the area where I want them to so that is good." Sally said very optimistically.  
/"Ok then I'm ready to go then." He said. The minutes later they left and start going separate ways and each group has a map with them so won't get lost.

 **Knuckles and Zeb's pov**

"So where are we heading to first?" Zeb asked him. "Since their are many freedom fighters across the planet I called in a little crew to help us out." Knuckles told him. "What is this groups name then?" Zeb asking another question. "Well they are the  
/Chaotix and they mostly a detective group but they are also really great helpers." He told Zeb. "So I see you've known them for a really long time then. He said to Knuckles. "So I think we are almost here." He said thinking that he knows where he  
/is going. "Hey I just want to tell that I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Zeb said in apology. "It's all good man we had barely met and we both hadissues with our attitudes." Knuckles said cheering Zeb up. As they approached a small  
two story

/house. "I think this is it." Knuckles told him as he knocked on the door. "One sec." Somebody said on the inside. The a purple chameleon answeredthe door. "Hey Knuckles." He said in a deep voice. "Hey Espio are the others here yet because this  
/is

/an emergency." He told the Chameleon as he nodded his head. "Yeah the others been herenot to long so glad you came almost in time." He said as he looked at Zeb. "Who is this guy?" He asked with Zeb unpleased. "Well Espio this our new allie Zeb."  
He

/said. "Well great to see you Zeb." He said to him. "It will take a lot to break me if you don't mind." Zeb said not worried. "Well big I'm a ninja and it will be impossible to stop me. He told him as Knuckles took him aside. "Sorry it seem this guy  
/wanted to challenge me."Zeb told. "Listen Zeb for this to work I need you on your best behavior and work together with these people alright?" He asked him and Zeb nodded his head. "Good." He said. As they walked back to the house and Espio let  
/them in. In the house was a crocodile, armadillo, flying squirrel, two bees one male one female, and another echidna but female. "Hey guys before we start this is my newfriend Zeb." He said as everyone was just spaced out to see him. "Zeb this  
/is the entire Chaotix crew that'sVector, Mighty, Ray, Charmy, Saffron, and my girlfriend Julie-Su." Said Knuckles but the Chaotix were still thrilled to see Zeb as they were still spaced out for a few seconds and got focused. "So you wanted

use all Knuckles why is that?" Julie asked him. "Well this is really serious and mandatory Eggman is forming and alliance with the galactic empire and we need to think fast and since theremany freedom fighter groups we need some important support."  
/He said and his team was shocked. "So the the galactic empire is real then and the are teaming with Eggman?" Vector asked. "Unfortunately yes Vector and we really need helpand we need to split into pairs and me and Zeb will stay in touch with

the master emerald." Knuckles said about to go over the plans. "Wait what is the master emerald?" Zeb asked him. "Well it's a long a long story." He told him with Zeb in discuss. "Ok how about three groups in three areas and one group will be in the  
/Avalon forest, on in the Downunda area, and one in Soumerca." He said planing. "Me,Espio and Chamywill go toDownunda." Said Vector. "Me and Ray will go to Soumerca." Said Mighty. "Ok then!" Ray told him. "I will go with Saffron to

Avalon." Julie said. "Ok then that was easy then I thought." Said Knuckles."Gi you can say all that again." Charmy said with the others annoyed.

 **Sally's and Kanan's pov**

Sally and Kanan were walking in the middle of hills as NICOLE got a message from Knuckles. "Hey Knuckles how are you and Zeb doing?" She asked him. "Well me and Zeb just met up with the Chaotix and we have extra support to help out the other freedom fighters  
/and they are split into three groups." He said. "What are the groups?" Sally asked. "One will go to Downunda, One will go to the Avalon forest and the last one will go to Soumerca." He answered. "Ok great then I will have NICOLE give a message to  
/the other split groups and have them go for the other freedom fighter groups." She told him. "Alright I need to because I'm telling his little friend here about the master emerald bye." Knuckles said as the message ended. "So Kanan I we are going  
/to go to my other friend of mine Kahn." She told him. "Well that is good so you are a princess right?" Kanan asked her. "Well yeah but not like many princesses I'm an independent that is fighting for what I believe in and my family is proud but also  
/a little disappointed so I also feel bad for them." She said and continued. "So what are Kanan primary? She asked him. "Well I'm one of the few sole survivors of the Jedi massacre like 16 ish years ago." He said with Sally surprised. "No why

you

are a Jedi?" She asked him. "Yeah you guessed it I am a Jedi." He said. "So you are a mentor of Ezra then?" She asked. "Yes he did mostly reached his potential but he should almost be their at this point." He told her. "Well that is great so now let's  
/go and see Kahn then shall we?" She asked him. "Yeah is Kahn human?" Kanan asked here. "No he's a monkey but he is really nice." She said with Kanan not worried about anything. "Ok let's go then." Kanan said as Sally gave a message to her teammates  
/and got her map out to find her location.


	7. The trails begin pt 2

**Hera's, Rotor's, and Tails pov**

The trio along with Chopper are on their are busy walking on their own trail for a long while. "I think we should take a little break guys." Rotor said trying to catch his breath. "I think that's a good idea I think we are not too far from Shadows  
place.

"Does he really need to live in a place that isolated?" Hera said as she sat done. "Well Shadow he is one of those people that can sometimes have opinions of his own especially with the G.U.N unit." Tails said. "Well I have a question to ask both  
/of you how much do you know about working technology items?" Hera asked. "We know a lot about technology and sometimes we can be the brains of the freedom fighters but our ai system NICOLE knows a little more than the both of use and we can be sort  
/of jealous of her at some point in private." Tails said as the three of them started to laugh. "I also have my own war suit and its in this bag just incase of an attack." Rotor said as he unzipped a bag an showed the suit. "Wow that is a really cool  
/war suit and your ai made it?" Hera asked amazed. "Yeah and it also improved my fighting techniques during any battle." Rotor said as he placed the suit back in his bag. Chopper stood silently as it seemed it was taking a nap. "I guess maybe a little  
/rest." Tails said as the two agreed with him. One hour later when they were dead asleep they were awoken by an alarm as some sort of portal was right next to them as a black hegehog appeared out of it and it was no other but Shadow the hedgehog. "Shadow  
/how did you know we were coming to see you?" Asked him getting up to his feet. "I sensed that you and your friends were coming." Shadow told him as he spotted Hera and the small droid. "By the way this is Hera and Chopper." Tails said as they both  
/waved at the black and red striped hedgehog. "By the way I discoveredEggman is working for the empire and I informed Rouge to tell Tower about the situation and I now a place thatSilver told me about incase of anymore help." Shadow told

them. "Where?" Hera asked. "Follow me then." Shadow said as the trio and droid went with the Hegehog in a warp ring and took off.

 **Sabine's and Amy's pov**

The two girls were about to walk near a border of snow as Amy put on a big poofy red coat. "Are you sure you would be good Sabine?" Amy asked. "I will be fine wearing in this armor I should be ok." Sabine responded as she put her troop helmet on and went  
/off in the snow. "So Sabine do you have any love interest that is in the crew." Amy asked her. "Well it does seem that Ezra does seem to have feelings for me so that pretty much means that I should have feelings for him back." Sabine said. "How about  
/you?" Sabine asked Amy. "Well I have feelings for Sonic but every time I come to see him and say how much I love him he always seem to run away from me and I sense he has more feelings for Sally." Amy said in depression. "I'm sorry to hear that but  
/you know I'm really sure their are people out their that want to be in your shoes." Sabine said trying to cheer her up. "Really?" Amy asked. "Of course my crew had been almost everywhere in the galaxy and I seen people that are in the same situation  
/as you." She told the sad hegehog. "You know what you have a point I just need to try to be a better girlfriend than Sally. Amy told Sabine as she just face palmed herself and quickly got over it. "So where are we going?" Sabine asked her. "I think  
/we are almost there and I can sense the base from here." She told Sabine as they made their way to the base.

 **Sonic's and Ezra's pov**

"Man it's getting really hot here." Ezra said as he pulled his long sleeve coat off and tied it around his waist. "Well we're almost their to the city." Sonic said to Ezra's relief. "Good riddance because I'm dying from the heat." Ezra told him. "So  
/yon mentioned that Kanan is a mentor of you so what does he mentor you on?" Sonic asked him. "Well Sonic he is teaching me the ways to be a Jedi to fight bad guys like youand it's only a matter of time till I reach my true potential." Ezra

told him with Sonic amazed. "So these group of fighters were seeing are your friends right?" Ezra asked as the hedgehog hide him behind a rock. "What are you doing?" Ezra asked as the hedgehog shushed him to stay silent. "Listen these guys we

are seeing are freedom fighters but however they aren't really nice and they would interfere with you." Sonic told him in warning. "Why did you not tell me this earlier and what do you expect me to do?" Ezra asked. "I'm sorry that I should

have went clean when we were on the road right away and I apologize about that so just follow my lead." Sonic told as the continue to advance to the city. As they were close a shot out of nowhere was fired and nearly hit Ezra on the foot. "Hey  
/what the hell was that for." Ezra said in frustration. "Well well well guess who is back." Said an unknown voice. Then the duo turned to where the voice was coming from as it was Jack and his sand blaster goons. "Long time no see Jack." Sonic

said to his long known rival.


	8. The trails begin pt 3

**Bunnie and Antoine's pov**  
It almost felt as if Antoine and Bunnie were walking forever to New Mobotropolis as the sun was fading down in the night. "We should almost be zere right?" Antoine asked. "Yes my Sugar than we should be five minutes away from where the town is." Bunnie  
answered him. "Good the dark always gives me ze creeps." Antoine told her. Not long the duo arrived at the main gate of the city. "Ok this should be the site." Bunnie said as she knocked on the main gate. Then a red eye appeared on top of the two  
and scanned them. "Welcome to New Mobotropolis Antoine and Bunnie." It said as the gate opened. The the two of them walked to the kingdom and knocked on the door. "One sec." Said what appeared to be a male voice. The mobianwho answered was a  
Mobian squirrel in his early 20's. "Hi sir you ain't the king are yeah?" Bunnie asked him. "I'm sorry Bunnie I'm Elias the King is on a vacation with the Queen." He said. "Well when will zey be back do you know mi prince." Antoine asked. "Well I think  
he will be back in a month or two why?" Elias asked. "Listen we can't wait that long because we have an urgent emergency because the one and only Eggman is forming an alliance with the Galactic empire and we need help right away." Said Bunnie. "I  
know which page you are on ok I put out a warning call and I will try to get as many supporters as I can ok?" Elias asked but the duo agreed with him. "Also you can stay for the night." Elias asked and they went on in as it went lights out in the  
Kingdom.

Meanwhile in the middle of the Forest Mikey was still on the run from the storm troopers but managed to get away from them in time. "Man what a day today I need to let my freinds know that I'm alive." He said talking to himself and made sure nobody was  
fallowing him. "Where should I even go?" He also said then looked up and saw a ship containing the empire as he quickly hide as he felt he would be spotted but fortunately he was not spotted. He then continued his pursuit later in the desert as he  
saw a city up ahead. "Shoot this is Sandblast city I wonder if-" He as he did not finish as he was shot with a dart and collapsed to the ground.

Back on that ship in the forest Eggman, Admiral, and a couple more commanders containing the empire were in the conference room of the ship. "So will he be here soon?" Eggman now in an empires uniformasked Admiral. "Well Doctor the person we are  
about to deal with is the Sith Lord that would kill you in many different ways." He said as the doctor grew nervous. The the main door opened with a man in an all black uniform and mask entered the room and took a seat on the main chair. "Good evening  
lord VadarI will like to introduce Doctor Eggman here." Admiral told him as Eggman only got a stare at him. "So somebody tell me what we are dealing with?" Vadar asked. "Well we are planing these attacks on these so called rebels that Eggman  
requested to use." Admiral told him. "How much support do these types of rebels have." The dark lord asked. "We don't know on how much support they got but we know the lothal rebals are on this planet too." Admiral said to him. "I see and for a fact  
the lothal rebels are one of the main priorities on our hit list and I saying we attack now." Said Vadar not that pleased. "Well I agree with your statement because if we work together then we can both get what we want." Eggman said as the Sith Lord  
got up and walked near him making the doctor nervous. "I did not tell you to speak Doctor and if I tell you too then you can speak but if intruded again you'll see what happens." Vadar told him as Eggman was in silence. "Now we attack these rebels  
tomarrow and that is final." He said as he was about to leave. "Sir one more thing!" Admiral told him. "What is general?" Vadar asked him. "We have some figures that can help us out. " Admiral answered. "Show me!" Vadar told him. Admiral then went  
to the door and opened it as a bunch of red eyes appeared in the room. 


	9. Confrontation night and war starts

Back in Sand Blast city both Ezra and Sonic were bought into the cell and it gave them time to come up with a plan. "This really was a great idea you had in mind I'm so happy about it." Ezra told Sonic sarcastically. "Look for the last time Ezra I said  
/I'm sorry ok I hope we can come up with a plan." Sonic said to him. "Ezra is that you?" Said an unknown voice. "Wait Mikey?" Ezra said. "Yes Ezra its me Mikey I really missed you." He said as the two hugged. "How did you get here?" Ezra asked. "Well  
/it's a long story Ezra but how did you get here?" Mikey asked as Ezra gave a glare to Sonic. "Well my little partner here though it was a great idea to visit his enemies." Ezra said to the hedgehogs dismay. "Look we might not have this much time to  
/go over this Ezra our enemies will plan an attack sooner or later." Sonic reminded the two. "He's right Ezra we have no time to argue and the group is planning to be more stronger." He said to the two. "How come?" Ezra asked. "Well this morning at  
/the so called meeting might be under the empires command and we need to think fast now." Mikey with Ezra very unsurprised. "I knew it I had a vision about it this morning ." Ezra told them. "So what you are saying Eggman is letting the empire

push him around just to get what he wants?" Sonic asked shocked. "I believe so Sonic." Mikey told him. "So we need a plan fast!" Sonic told them. "I got it! I can use the Jedi mind trick to convince the leader of this team and they can actually listen  
/to use."Ezra said. Are you sure you handle it?" Mikey asked concerned. "Well it is worth a try but it's our only option." Ezra said to them. "Okay let's do it then." Said Sonic. "Question! How are going to open the door?" Mikey asked. "No problem."  
/Said Ezra as he used the force to open the cell door. "Ok let's go." Sonic said as they snuck out of the building. While out they try not to get caught while finding there target. "So do you know where this Jack Rabbit guy live?" Ezra asked. "Well  
/there's a reason whyme and my friends don't come here that often." Sonic told him. "Yeah we can all tell let's try to look for him from here first." Mikey said as they started looking but it did not take long for Ezra to find a dressed

up jack rabbit with an eye patch whilehe was talking about something to his fellow Sand Blaster allies. "Is that him right their." Ezra asked him as the hedgehog nodded. "Well we need a disguise to fallow him." Mikey pointed out. "Let's use

these blankets then." Ezra said as they used them to hide their identity. When the rabbit started to walk away they started to fallow him to his place and decided to sneak into the window. "Ok we no longer need these let's go." Sonic said as they  
/started to search the house. As they were searching lights turned on and the sand blasters seized them. "We were set up." Mikey said in discuss. "That's right you guys easily fell into our trap." Said Jack having his gun. "What should we do

with them boss." A big bear told him. "Avery we have a lot of plans for them. "Jack listen we did not come here to pick a fight we are here to warn you." Sonic told him. "Really and then what so you can just betray use again." Jack said. "What no!"  
/Sonic told him. "Maybe he wants to babysit use." A road runner said laughing. "SHUT UP JOIT!" Jack yelled at him and continued. "Tex give him one." Jack said to a tall lizard as he punched Jolt in the face. "Jack can we please talkabout

this." Sonic told him. "I made my mind Sonic you and your freinds aren't going nowhere." He said with his pistil up. I waited a long time for this. Jack also said as he was about to pull the trigger. Then Ezra took out his lightsaberand sliced  
Jacks

pistil in half pointing his weapon on his throat with his sand blaster teammates in shock. "Unbelievable." Said Shift the wolf. "How is this possible history says all of the Jedi are dead." Jack said in surprise. "Well the history is wrong you jerk."  
/Ezra told him. "Jack it's over Eggman is teaming up with an army that can destroy use all." Sonic told him. "So this why you are here then and you trying to take over my city." Jack said. "No we want to help." Ezra said. "Fine you win!" Jack said  
/as Ezra pulled the light savor away. "But don't think we are friends just yet hedgehog." Jack said to Sonic. "I understand Jack." Sonic said back to Jack. "Boss scanners saying enemy ships are coming to the city." Avery said before an explosion was  
/heard. "We got to move now." Mikey said as everyone and the Sand Blasters moved outside. "Holy crap this is insane." Jolt said seeing the ships up high as troops started to land. "We need a plan quick." Ezra said. "Got it Jack you and your freinds  
/move the citizens to safety." Sonic said to the Sand Blasters. "Got it and Sonic good luck." Jack said as he and his friends try to get many citizens to safety. "So we take care of the rest?" Mikey asked Sonic. "Exactly!" Sonic told him as he, Mikey,  
/and Ezra went in for the attack.


	10. Kingdom escape

Sally and Kanan were still busy on their journey to dragon kingdom home to Monkey Khan when they got an important call. "Hey Sonic what is it" Sally asked. "Hey Sal I just want you to know that it seems the empire is planing their attacks right now."  
/Sonic told her. "How is thispossible?" Sally asked. "They plan their attacks anytime Sally." Kanan told her. "He's right Sal you guys take care of your business and I take care of mine but I have to go see you soon." Sonic told her as the call  
ended. "Ok

we are only five minutes away from the Kingdom let's try to hurry before the empire catches up with use." Sally said as they hurried.

When they got their the empire was already at the dragon kingdom as they hide behind a rock. "Weretoo late he might be captured buy now." Sally told Kanan. "No it's not we will find a way through this but we need a plan." He told her. "Yes but their  
is

to many of them and I can tell by looking here." Sally told him. "Follow me then." Kanan said as they sneaked to the kingdom. "Look a basement door." Sally said as they snuck in the door. After that they did the best they can to keep quiet until they  
/reached the the exit. "So we need to try and keep prisoners?" Kanan asked. "Well I think we're not to far." Sally said as they kept going till they reached a tall building. "I think this is it." Sally said as they opened the door quietly. After a  
/few minutes of searching around they heard voices coming from a nearby cell when they got their they saw a group of storm troopers talking to a Mobian monkey in some sort of kings uniform. "For the last time I don't know we're all thefreedom

fighters hideouts are or where my people are goingits impossible to find them." He said to the group. "Your only saying that to defend your friends and citizens." A trooper said. "No I'm not." He rejected. "Tell use one last time." Thetrooper

said until Kanans lightsaber ignited behind thetroopers and killed each one instantly. It was not long till Kahn noticed that Sally was with him too. "Sally!" He said before giving her a huge. "Thank you and your friendso much for coming

to rescue me." He also said. "Well I'm always here when my friends like you are in danger." She told him as Kahn he looked at Kanan. "Who is this?" He asked. "This is Kanan and he is part of a rebellion." She answered as he and Kanan shook hands.  
/"Nice to see you too but we need to find a way to try and get out of here." Kanan suggested. "Well fallow me I know a way out." Kahn said as they started moving.

Few minutes later Kahn, Sally, and Kanan came out from the passage way and try to get far away from the empires reinforcements as fast as possible. "What heppen to everyone else?" Kanan asked. "Everyone else escaped successfully and I stayed back and  
/try told to hold the army out until the citizens got away and unfortunately I had to got through a lot of pain during the interrogation." Kahn said as he looked his right arm all bruised up. "Hey you aren't the only one I went through being torched  
/as well." Kanan said to the Royalcyber monkeyin his relief. Their we're now getting a little far from the captured base only for Sally to hear a noise in the near by bushes. "Hey guys did you hear something?" Sally asked. "We're being

watched!" Kanan said getting his hand on hislightsaber to get it ready. Kahn got his staff ready in which was his only weapon. As for Sally she got closer to the bushes. " Who ever you you better come out or me and my friends will come after

you!" Sally said as she was responded by a punch in the face knocking her out cold. Then the individual showed herself as a lynx in a combat bodysuit with black red eyes and a Chinese type hat. "Bride what did they do to you?" Kahn said in shock and  
/terror. "My name is not important what is that was ordered to capture you and turn you in." The Bride said in an order. "Well you will regret to what you did to Sally!" Kahn said as he rushed over to attack her dispite Kanan protesting him to not  
/to. The Bride responded by grabbing his staff and alsopunching him in the face knocking himout cold. "Two down!One to go!" The Bride said as he looked at Kannan as the Jedi got his lightsaber out. "The empire did tell me about you

and your meddling rebel scum crew." The Bride told her as Kahns weapon started to turn dark and red as she turned it into her own weapon. "Now with my knew form I understand the true power of the darkside." She said kind of excited. "Well let's see  
/if your right then." Said Kanan as they started a fight with their weapons clashing each others as it was almost seemed to be an even match. The fight would only last a few minutes as the fight was near a cliff. Kanan tried every move he can think  
/but some how the Bribe knows what she is doing. Just as he was at the edge of the cliff the Bride knocked his weapon out. "Now Jedi this is your last chance surrender or die?" Asked Kanan looked around he saw a rock near by and he had

an idea. "So what is your choice?" The Bride asked her. Kanan then closed his eyes leaving the bride confused until she saw a rock and fell off the cliff. After that Kanan picked up his lightsaber using the force andthe knocked out Sally and

Kahn to get out of the sight but unaware that the bride held on to a branch on the cliff got up and picked up her knew weapon. Before she can act she was ordered to come back to base. "I WILL FIND YOU!" She said in anger and left.


	11. Clash in the storm

It can't get this bed for Sabine and Amy as they are in the middle of the snow litterly freezing to death. "How fare away is this base?" Sabine asked. "I think we are getting close." Amy answered. "Well we need to hurry because our enemies are tryingto  
/role in." Sabine said. "How are they planning so quickly.?" Amy asked her. "The Emire can unleash their plans when ever they want especially now." Sabine answered. As the were still walking storm troopers spotted the two girls and started to blast  
at

them. "Ambush!" Sabine yelled as the two girls jumped for cover. "What do we do now?" Amy asked. "We fight!" Sabine said outing her helmet on and blaster out while Amy put out her hammer. While the troopers tried to surround them Sabine took her time  
/to shoot the troopers down with her blaster and threw her grenades where some troopers are trying to take cover as for Amy the troopers had litterly no time at all to react to her hammer attack while she knocked them out instantly by it but the storm  
/troopers just kept coming at them. "Their too many of them." Amy said. "Just keep fighting!" Sabine said while trying to stay focused. As the troopers almost seem to surround them they were then a troop somehow was struggling to keep his gun while  
being

beat up by an invisible figure. While he lost his gun the figure started to blast at them. "Who is shooting at us?" A trooper asked. Just then then sometroopers feel into a trap underneath them and we're looking around and canfused. "Retreat!" The  
/commander said befor another creature tackled him to the ground. As he was on the ground he tried to get his blaster out but his arms ended up being forced down. When he looked up he saw that it was a male Mobian wolf. "The empire will catch you and  
your

scumed up friends." He said to the wolf. "I don't think so!" The wolf said before head butting the commander. After that he got up and walked towards Sabine and Amy. "You two ok?" He asked as the two of them nodded their heads. "Hey Amy it's been  
a while."

He said to Amy. "It's great to see you again Guntiver." Amy said. "Well my name is Sabine and I'm here to help." She said to the leader of the Arctic freedom fighters before taking her helmet off. "Ok I think we are clear we should try to regroup  
with

the others before more of them come." Said the figure that was invisible revealing her self to be a female Mobian ermine. "Erma's right we need to move and we will take the commander in for questioning." Guntiver said while picking up the knocked  
out

commander. Meanwhile at the Arctic freedom fighters base to which is well barricaded were in the main room receiving information. "So what you guys are dealing with right now is that the empire they are more then dangerous with very little weakness."  
/Sabine said giving important info. "So they will like come and attack use again." Said a Mobian Penguin in which is Flip. "Yes and their weapons are more powerful then almost anything in the galaxy and you can get killed instantly because this stuff  
is

different to what you guysare dealing with right now on this planet. "So their weapons are nothing like the dark egg legion that is what you are saying? A maleMobian polar bear asked in which is Augustus. "Correct." Sabine told him. "Well

I'm too young to die." Said a female seal in which is Sealia. "It will be fine Sealia." Amy told her to cheer up. Well we need to now if they are more coming from our hostage." Guntiver said as the commander woke up. As he got up everyone one walked  
to

him. "So how many more of you are coming?" Erma asked. "You all made a big mistake by capturing me." The commander said laughing. However it was not long till Sabine noticed he was carrying a tracking device. "You lead us in a trap." Sabine said  
/as she elbowed him to the ground asthe main door busted open. "Their here!" Amy said getting her hammer out as the troopers shot their blasters but Amy and the Arctic freedom fighters responded by attacking them as Amy use her hammer to knock

them out as the others use punches and kicks. But then Sabine noticed the ground was shacking violently. Asshe took a peak out a window she noticed an at-at approaching the area. She then panicked as she did not know what to do. As the storm troopers  
/ran out of the base everyone else grew confused till they heard a violent shake on the ground. "What's going on?" Sealia asked till they spotted Sabine opening the exit. "Long story short everybody but we need to leave now." Sabine said. Without question  
/everyone listen to her and got in the route. As Sabine was the last one to enter sheheard blasts fired and closed the door as an explosion was heard and started to take the route out. "So what now?" Amy asked. "We get out and try to meet with my  
/other teammates." Sabine said. "Sounds like a plan." Guntiver said as the group try to find their way out of the secret route.


	12. Meanwhile back in the desert

While the troopers moved in everyone in sandblast city made their best effort to fight against the empires strong hold. Ezra on the other hand is using his lightsaber to give them needed support. Mikey use's his own hand gun weapons to help shoot down  
the troopers. As for Sonic he does his own spin dash moves to also take the empires strong hold down making the sand Blasters jealous of his powers and abilities. "So do any f you have a plan?" Mikey asks. "Well it's kind of hard to think of a plan."  
Ezra told him in response. "We need to think of a plan fast because the empire sends their support requests quick." Mikey said as he shot a trooper in the face. No sooner then later Sonc then joined in the group. "Looks like they coming every single way."  
He said and continued. "However I can hook you guys up with my support to try to slow things down for the empire." He also said to the two. "Good idea and Ezra I can give some back up." Mikey told Ezra in agreement. Sonic then uses his speed and  
powers to help them out as he rushed to every place in the area that can possibly have any storm trooper enforcement. While the fight all over the city was still going on the empire is starting to gain ground as Ezra and Mikey noticed the the empire now  
are setting tie fighters in the war for possible air support. "MOVE BACK!" Ezra said as the tie fighters started shooting in their position along with some sand blaster military squads. The two of them ended up going to find cover behind a very large  
desert rock. "Well now that was a huge close one." Mikey said in a little bit of relief. "Well Mikey you need to understand that now is not the time to get very excited right as we still have a large battle to win and the empire is now beginning to show  
use all off." Ezra reminded him as Mikey just have him a node in agreement. Ezra then took another glace at the targeted area as he then saw the empire dropping enemy vehicles off of their ships to attack. "We need to get out of here!" Ezra told Mikey.  
"Like right now?" Mikey asked him. "LOOK!" Ezra told him to the area he was just taking a quick glance at. " The empire s sending in more military enforcements so we need to go when we have the chance and find Sonic." Ezra said as the moved away to start  
their plan of escape. Meanwhile Sonic was still busy doing his own part of attacking troopers in a building all the way up to the main top. "These guys don't stand a chance." Said Sonic as he looked at a down view of the building to see civilians and  
militia all in custody. "I need to help them out now." Sonic said before he was punched in the face out of nowhere by somebody and fell down to the concrete very hard. As he looked up he then recognized the figure as a tall male rabbit with long hair  
wearing a black bodysuit. "Wait your Bunnie's uncle are you?" Sonic asked before opening his eyes revealing the to be black and red. "You need to stand down now and bow down to the empire as you are now under arrest. The rabbit told him before punching  
him in the face again. "I will never surrender to you ever!" Sonic told him in discuss before the rabbit pulled out a black stick. "You will regret what you said." He said to Sonic ready to attack. "Hey what are you doing." Ezra said as the rabbit then  
ran away. "You ok?" Mikey asked. "Never better." Sonic responded as the start to depart sandblast city. As they left of what is left of the city the ran into Jack and the sand blasters as they were completely depressed to see them. "Well Sonic thank very  
much." Jack said to him sarcastically. "Hey it's not my fault ok it was all robuttniks idea to cause all this."Sonic responded in anger. "Enough!" Ezra told the both of them. "Common guys lets get our people back." Jack said to his followers before walking  
back to the war aftermath. As the sand blasters departed Jolt purposely spat near the three and rejoining his group. "What now?" Mikey asked. "I have an idea." Ezra said in response.


End file.
